Treasure Quests
TREASURE QUESTS Treasure quests require treasures(you may purchase these OR recieve them as free gifts from friends) and energy to complete. Each new quest tier is unlocked by completing four out of five of the previous quests. As well as unlocking the next tier you will recieve an additional reward of skill points, favors or a card. Each treasure can be used up to ten times at which point you will need a new one if your mission is not yet mastered. Percentages after each mission are the rough gain per energy expended. These values indicate "Evil Sorcerer Guzbal" gives the most money and "River Infestation" gives the most experience per point. The percentage toward completion can be used to calculate how many times the quest must be done to master it and how many of that particular treasure you will need. 6.66%= 15 runs = Need 2 treasures to complete but will have 5 uses left on last one 5.55%= 18 runs = Need 2 treasures to complete but will have 2 uses left on last one 5.00%= 20 runs = Need 2 treasures to complete 4.00%= 25 runs = Need 3 treasures to complete but will have 5 uses left on last one 3.34%= 30 runs = Need 3 treasures to complete Quest Tier 1: GENERAL ARMOS' COMMISION -Lost Kingdom of Anurbia Requires: (Magic Ring of Health) + 1 Energy Rewards: 3.34% Mission Completion + 1 Experience + 3 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 300%C -Demon Wolves Requires: (Spear of Zodan) + 2 Energy Rewards: 4.00% Mission Completion + 2 Experience + 6 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 300%C -Evil Sorcerer Guzbal Requires: (Cloak of Shadow) + 3 Energy Rewards: 4.00% Mission Completion + 2 Experience + 13 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 66%X 433%C -Swamp Plague Requires: (Dust of Light) + 4 Energy Rewards: 5.55% Mission Completion + 4 Experience + 13 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 325%C -Killer in Halewell Requires: (IronFist Gauntlet) + 5 Energy Rewards: 7.00% Mission Completion + 4 Experience + 16 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 320%C TIER REWARD: 3 Skill Points Quest Tier 2: THE WILL OF THE WARDEN -King Spanos's Treasure Requires: (Hugor's Dagger) + 2 Energy Rewards: 5.00% Mission Completion + 2 Experience + 7 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 350%C -Unlocking the Secret Requires: (Totem of the Blessed) + 3 Energy Rewards: 5.55% Mission Completion + 3 Experience + 9 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 300%C -Lord Kaon's Revenge Requires: (Badge-of-Centurion) + 4 Energy Rewards: 5.20% Mission Completion + 3 Experience + 14 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 75%X 350%C -Dragon Attack Requires: (Fergon's Chainmail) + 5 Energy Rewards: 6.00% Mission Completion + 5 Experience + 16 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 320%C -Princess Ruscia's Journey Requires: (Helm of the Legionnaire) + 6 Energy Rewards: 6.66% Mission Completion + 6 Experience + 18 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 300%C TIER REWARD: 10 Favors Quest Tier 3: A HERO'S BURDEN -River Infestation Requires: (Eulyee's Staff of Purity) + 3 Energy Rewards: 4.34% Mission Completion + 4 Experience + 9 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 133%X 300%C -Killing Ardenus Requires: (Sword of Faith) + 4 Energy Rewards: 5.80% Mission Completion + 4 Experience + 13 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 325%C -King Quenulon's Tyranny Requires: (Fergon's Chainmail) + 5 Energy Rewards: 7.15% Mission Completion + 5 Experience + 16 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 320%C -Sea Monster Attack Requires: (Helm of the Legionnaire) + 6 Energy Rewards: ?% Mission Completion + 6 Experience + 19 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 316%C -Saving Xodus Requires: (IronFist Gauntlet) + 6 Energy Rewards: 6.66% Mission Completion + 7 Experience + 16 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 116%X 266%C TIER REWARD: Temple Priest card Quest Tier 4: TASKMASTER GHENJIN'S CHARGE -Gunthrall the Rider Requires: (Spear of Zodan) + 2 Energy Rewards: 4.00% Mission Completion + 2 Experience + 8 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 400%C -The Staff of Ezanir Requires: (Eulyee's Staff of Purity) + 3 Energy Rewards: 3.75% Mission Completion + 3 Experience + 11 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 100%X 366%C -Message to the Orc King Requires: (Fergon's Chainmail) + 5 Energy Rewards: 5.00% Mission Completion + 6 Experience + 19 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 120%X 380%C -Forest Lizard Requires: (Cloak of Shadow) + 6 Energy Rewards: 5.00% Mission Completion + 7 Experience + 23 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 116%X 383%C -Heretic in the Swamps Requires: (Dust of Light) + 7 Energy Rewards: 6.66% Mission Completion + 9 Experience + 26 Coins Percent Gain per Energy Point: 128%X 371%C TIER REWARD: 2 Skill Points As of 20091228 no further Treasure Quests are available. Rielle Vasari 03:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Category:Quests